Pups and Party Cake
Note Party Cake and Hallow are characters of mine from different Fannons, Party Cake has the ability to travel dimentions and take others with him so he does that. Please do not ask for your character to be in here. Synopsis When Party Cake is Bored he decided to pop into Confetiis deimention and ask if she wants to come on an adventure. Picking up a few other pups along the way Party Cake, Hallow, Wrench and Confetii take an adventure through dimentions. But when they cant find a way back to Confetii and Wrench home dimention will they be able to make it home or will Confetii and Wrench get stuck in a world they dont know Characters Main * Party Cake * Hallow * Wrench * Confetii Side * Theo * Hailey * Zeus Story *Confetii Title Card* Pups and Party Cake Pupsandpartycaketitlecard.jpg Party Cake sat in his room thinking. His Mom and Dad where downstairs helping Cotton and Candy so Party Cake had to find something to do on his own. He layed in his bed his head falling off the side thinking when suddenly he had an Idea. Sitting up he thought hard when suddenly he felt the ground under his hoof. Looking around he recognized everything. Looking around he saw Confetii playing in the grass. Running over and jumping in front of her. “Confetii!” He said surprising the pup. She turned around to look at the pony. “Party Cake!” She said running over and hugging him. “What are you doing here?” She asked him. “I was bored and my parents were busy with my younger sisters..so I came to see if you want to go on an adventure?” He asked her. “Of course I want to go on adventure!” Confetii said “Where will we go?” She asked bouncing up and down. “Alright, but first I want to pick up one of my other friends!” Party Cake said. Confetii noded taking the charm Party Cake handed her and putting it on there neck. Party Cake wrapped a hoof around her paw and pulled her with him into another dimension. Soon they were sitting on the sidewalk watching multi colored pups walk around. Party cake looked over a nodded. “This is the place.” he said knocking on the door. A halloween colored husky opened the door. “Hello?” She said rubbing her eyes. it was obvious that she had just woken up. “Hallow it's me Party Cake!” Party said. “Party Cake?” Hallow rubbed her eyes before coming to her senses. “Party Cake!” She exclaimed in glee “What are you doing here?” She asked him. “Well me and Confetii were about to go on an Adventure, we were wondering if you wanted to come?” Party cake said. “Of course I want to come!” Hallow said running inside and slipping on a bag. She then took a small charm from Party slipping it over her neck before grabbing into his hoof as did Confetii before they were transported back to adventure bay. “Wait why are we here?” Party Asked. “Sorry I wanted to go try and find another pup that might want to come!” Confeii said prancing off. Soon she came back with Wrench “What are we doing here Confetii?” Wrench asked her. “I wanted to ask you to go on an Adventure with me and Party Cake?” Confetii said. “Did you say.” He stops “Adventure?” He said narrowing his eyes. Confetii looked back at him. “Yes.” She stops “I did” “Guys...” Party Cake said. Wrench looked over to see him. Squinting his eyes. “A..Pony?” Wrench said. “Yes im a pony alright!” Party cake said, now are you coming or not?” Party cake asked. Wrench opened his mouth but was cut off by Hallow. “You!” She growled. Confetii looked over and saw Hailey was looking at Hallow. “I thought we got rid of you!” Hailey said. “Uhh Guys?” Confetii said. “You replaced me.” Hallow said back “There was no getting rid of me!” She said. “Guys please, Come on we need to go now if we want to get anywhere soon!” Confetii said getting between the two. “Alright..” Hallow said going and sitting down by Party Cake. “As I was going to say, You expect me to expect a pink pony to bring ME on an adventure?” Wrench said placing one of his paws on his chest in emphasis. “Wrench, do you want to come or not?” Confetii asked him. “Well I AM one to take an adventure so lets go!” He said grinning slightly. “Take my paw then.” Confetii said offering him her paw. “And put this on.” Party Cake gave him a charm. “I dont need any fancy shmancy charm!” He said giving it back. Party Cake rolled his eyes taking it back. “Oh he's one of these pups.” Party Cake said under his breath. “Oh my gosh there's a pony!” Zeus said doping his notepad “I need to get Theo ASAP!” He ran off. Party Cake looked away slightly confused then took his friends Paws pulling them down. “Lets go!” They said disappearing into the ground. “Rawrf Camera!” Theo said running with Zeus to the spot “Where's the pony?” “Right...” Zeus said looking around. “Zeus!” Theo said sharply “Was this your imagination this time to?” “I swear there was a pony here!” Zeus said. Soon Wrench, Confetii, Hallow and Party Cake landed. “Why are we back here?” Hallow said looking around. Party cake opened his mouth to say something when Wrench cut him off with a high pitched scream. “I LOOK LIKE A RAINBOW PUKED ON ME!” He growled at Party cake “WHY DON'T YOU GUYS!!” “Thats what these charms are for.” Party said putting his paw on Confetiis charm. “Nope im done!” Wrench said “I'm going home” he jumped up diving into the ground hitting it hard. Party Cake face hoofed. “Only I can do that.” He said dry. “Oh..” Wrench said rubbing his head where it hit the ground. “Exactly, Anyway to answer your question Hallow we need to pass through here to get to the next dimension!” He laughed “Hold on!” He said, the pups placed a paw on Party cakes Hoof and Wrench put a charm around his neck. Party cake carried the three down and soon they landed on a patch of grass. “Where are we now?” Hallow said looking around. “Well where in my home universe, but in the past!” He said looking around. Pinkie Pie bounced around town balloons floating around telling them that there was a party today. “Well I better not interfere with my moms party so lets see where else we can go!” He said letting the pups cling to his hoof so they could continue on there way down through the dimensions. Party cake took a leap and they landed on the ground looking around. “This looks just like our home?” Wrench said trying to figure out if their was something different about it here. “Just wait.” Party Cake smiled a bit. “What's so different about it here...” He said stopping and glancing over at a female Dalmatian. Confetii smiled. “Thats what it is.” She said, Wrench was still trying to figure it out though. “Who's that?” He asked. Confetii opened her mouth too tell her when she was cut off by a female german shepherd. “Hey Marshall Catch!” She said throwing a frisby. The pup called Marshall jumped in the air and caught it tripping when she landed and rolling into a tree. “Im okay!” She called making the German Shepherd laugh. “Marshall? But that's a girl, right?” Wrench said. Confetii giggled a bit. “All the pups here are Gender Swapped.” Confetii said. It took Wrench a few seconds before he figured it out and he smiled. “Wow, this is pretty cool!” He said “I wonder what Gender Swapped me looks like!” He said grinning a bit and getting up too go find himself. “Woah Buddy slow down, We need to keep traveling.” Party said grabbing Wrench paw. He sighed and followed them too the next dimension. They landed on the ground harder than the last few times. Party Cake groaned and sat up looking around. “I think I may have switched Worlds instead.” He said goranin. Suddenly he saw something in the sky and yelled “DUCK” He said all the pups stayed on the ground when a huge Dragon swooped overhead making their hearts pound. “We can get back..right?” Wrench said sitting up and brushing some dust off his fur. “Of course we can, But I like this world!” He said when their was a louder screech and another dragon swooped down inches away from Party Cakes ear. More TBA Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers